Regarde
by lasurvolte
Summary: Pff quand les vieux du conseils veulent faire chier le plus beau couple de Konoha... Sasunaru


**Titre :** Regarde

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** Narutoooooooooo je te veux, Sasukeeeeeeee je te veux… les autres je les laisse à Masashi Kishimoto. La chanson c'est _Regarde_ de Kinito

**Résumé :** Pff quand les vieux du conseils veulent faire chier le plus beau couple de Konoha

**Genre :** songfic

**Couple :** Bah Sasunaru, c'est évident

**Note :** la chanson en italique, désolé pour les fautes…

**Note 2 :** Cette songfic je l'offre à ma Cécile d'adoption, parce qu'elle m'a envoyé la chanson, pi parce que je l'adore. J'espère qu'elle te plaira tite Cécile.

* * *

Sasuke et Naruto étaient ensembles, personne ne l'ignorait dans le village de Konoha, d'ailleurs personne ne l'ignorait non plus dans les alentours. Bien sûr beaucoup grinçait des dents : tout d'abord les filles de Konoha qui n'avaient pas pût afficher le brun comme trophée vainqueur dans leur chambre et qui s'était fait piquer la vedette par un blond idiot. Ensuite les villageois n'étaient pas contents non plus, cet saleté de renard semblait heureux et épanouit depuis qu'il était avec le brun. Et pour finir c'était les vieux du conseils qui foutaient la merde parce que le dernier des Uchiwa devait plutôt sortir avec une fille afin de préserver le sharingan. Ceux là étaient les plus chiants. Les filles s'y faisaient et s'étaient habitués à la situation et les villageois étaient tout simplement durement ignorés par les deux tourtereaux. Par contre les vieux du conseil essayaient sans cesse de les séparer, n'arrêtant pas de leur tendre des pièges, ou se proposant même à aider les filles à conquérir le cœur de Sasuke. Et un jour ce dernier craqua, il s'attaqua alors à ces vieux emmerdeurs. Tsunade qui était du côté des deux gosses dût cependant calmer le petit brun en l'envoyant quelques temps au cachot, cachot spécial qu'il ne pouvait pas simplement détruire avec un chidori. Naruto s'écria que c'était trop injuste, que c'était pas lui qui avait commencé, et la polémique dura. Sasuke eut le droit de sortir que quand il promit de casser avec Naruto et de se mettre avec une fille. Et c'est ainsi qu'un des plus beaux couples de Konoha disparu à cause de vieux cons avec des idées toutes faites. Sasuke choisit Sakura, parce qu'elle était celle qu'il appréciait le plus après Naruto. Elle était la fille de son équipe… Après tout…

Le blond et lui se croisaient parfois, ils se jetaient un regard triste, puis Naruto souriait, demandait comment ça allait avec Sakura et Sasuke répondait toujours que ça allait bien. Ils étaient tous les deux malheureux, mais les dents avaient cessés de grincer.

Et puis lors d'une fête, Naruto et Sasuke se bourrèrent la gueule et se mirent à rire de la situation.

- Regarde ce qu'on est en train de devenir

Lança Sasuke en tapant sur l'épaule du blond

- Depuis quand on obéit à des ordres débiles, donnés par des abrutis ?

Répondit Naruto en avalant un autre verre.

- Pourtant c'est fini entre nous

Ajouta le brun la voix larmoyante, sûrement dût à l'alcool qui décuplait les émotions. Naruto se tourna vers lui en souriant et l'embrassa :

- Rien n'est jamais fini…

_Tu m'en voudras de chanter ça_

Puis Naruto se releva en titubant, monta sur scène, assomma l'animateur de la soirée et prit le micro. Et sa voix se fit plus clair comme s'il n'avait jamais été bourré :

- Tu détestais quand je te parlais d'amour…

_Un truc mielleux un truc pour deux_

- Tu m'engueulais quand je te disais des mots doux, quand je te donnais un surnom trop débile. Tu disais que tu n'aimais pas les trucs marshmallow, que l'amour ne se trouvait pas dans des mots ou des paroles, qu'il se vivait…

_Comme t'en veux pas_

- Mais même si t'as horreur de ça, je crois qu'on est obligé de le dire au monde entier… Que tous comprennent comme c'est mal de vouloir nous séparer. Alors même si tu déteste que je te le dise aussi bêtement : Sasuke je t'aime.

_C'est loin de tout c'est loin de nous_

- Enfin de toute façon comment les gens pourraient vraiment comprendre, ça nous ressemble tellement pas de dire ces mots juste comme ça. Qu'est ce qu'ils savent de nous après tout, qu'est ce qu'ils savent de nos sentiments. Ils sont tellement loin de pouvoir comprendre ce que veux dire l'amour pour nous deux.

_C'est une somme de phrases faciles  
Misent bout à bout_

- Ils ont écris des belles phrases dans les livres et ont imposés leurs idées sur l'amour. L'amour c'est ça. Mais nous, nos je t'aime c'est avec le cœur qu'on se les dit, doucement aux creux de l'oreilles je t'entends me dire milles mots d'amour juste avec ton regard. Alors qu'ils gardent leurs jolies phrases toutes faites, je t'aime ça veux rien dire comme ça.

_(Rien à perdre rien à cirer)_

- Pff, ils nous ont séparé, mais l'amour qu'on ressens sera toujours là, empreint dans son monde et ils iront brûlé en enfer des remords pleins la tête de ça. Mais moi je m'en fout, j'ai rien à perdre, moi je sais que ton cœur m'appartient.

_Prends ton temps_

- Je t'ai jamais rien demandé sur l'amour, jamais plus que ce que tu pouvais me donner. Je sais que tu ne sais pas t'exprimer, encore aujourd'hui des fois. Mais j'avais bien le temps tant que j'étais avec toi alors tu pouvais le prendre…

_(Rien à foutre rien à glander)_

- Mais alors qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre que tu sois plus dans ma vie, je te croise encore et tes yeux me disent toujours la même chose. Des trucs qu'ils ne racontent à aucune fille.

_Dis pas non_

- N'essaye pas de mentir. Ne dit pas à l'assemblé que tout ça n'est qu'un mensonge, qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre. C'est pas vrai. On sait tous les deux qu'on est amoureux, on le sait sans se le dire, alors qu'est ce que ça peut faire que tu fasses des gosses à Sakura ?

_(Rien à vendre tout à donner)_

- Les vieux t'ont vendu la liberté en échange de mettre une fille enceinte. Alors qu'est ce qu'ils pourraient comprendre à notre amour ? Où rien ne se vendait ou s'échangeait. Nous on se donnait tout sans rien se demander.

_M'en veux pas regarde c' que j' fais pour toi_

- Mais me boude pas de parler de tout ça, je suis bourrée, puis je le fais pour nous, surtout pour toi qui doit faire semblant tous les jours de vivre avec une fille…

_( Rien à perdre rien à cirer)  
Tu me prends pour un con_

- Tiens, pi même si on était ensemble tu avais la sale habitude de continuer à me surnommer dobe ou usuratonkachi, à croire que j'étais qu'un con capable de rien.

_( Rien à foutre rien à glander )  
Mais j' t'en veux pas_

- Et puis ça tournait en dispute, et finalement c'était pas mal, tu me cherchais parce que tu aimais me faire réagir, parce que tu sais que toi tu as du mal à être aussi impulsif. T'es un glaçon on le sait tous ça. Alors comment je pourrais t'en vouloir alors que pour toi dobe est ta manière de me dire que tu m'aimes.

_(Rien à vendre tout à donner)  
Regarde c' que j' fais pour toi_

- Mais te plains pas parce que j'étale ta vie devant tout le monde là, parce que tout ça je le fais pour nous, surtout pour toi, tu le sais non, je te l'ai déjà dit …

Sasuke se leva à cet instant, renversa la table et tituba jusque sur la scène. Prit le micro des mains de Naruto puis en le regardant fixement, commença lui aussi à parler.

_On s'embrouille on se débrouille_

- Tu veux que je te fasse la gueule jusqu'à la fin de tes jours de causer de nos vies comme ça ? C'est ça que j'aurais envie de te dire habituellement. J'aime me disputer avec toi, nos embrouilles ça permet de resserrer le lien qui nous unit. On va s'engueuler pour des broutilles et puis se tomber dans les bras… J'ai pas l'habitude de dire ce genre de trucs, mais je t'aime Naruto

_Parfois même je peux le dire  
Tu m' casses les ... bref..._

- Mais ça ne nous ressemble pas de le dire, pourtant c'est vrai. Même si franchement il arrive que tu sois chiant, tu gueules dès le matin, tu veux toujours avoir raison et puis tu es beaucoup trop excité et bavard. T'es un casse couille vraiment !

_Si j' flippe à mort, j' fais des efforts_

- Seulement tu restes adorable, souriant et pleins d'intentions. Des fois je me réveille le matin et pense que ton amour pour moi est un rêve, alors j'ai peur de l'avoir perdu, de ne l'avoir jamais eut. Quelle stupidité, bien sûr que tu m'aimes c'est marqué sur ton front en lettres lumineuses. Alors pour pas que ses lettres s'effacent, jamais, je suis prêt à tous les efforts.

_Peu importe qui a raison ou qui a tort_

- Alors on s'en fout de savoir si les vieux cons du conseils sont ceux qui ont raison, que l'avenir du village est plus important que l'amour soit vrai ou pas, ce qui compte c'est que dans chacun de tes regards je sais qu'on est irrémédiablement relié l'un à l'autre.

_( Rien à perdre rien à cirer)  
Prends ton temps  
( Rien à foutre rien à glander )  
Dis pas non  
( Rien à vendre tout à donner )  
M'en veux pas regarde c' que j' fais pour toi  
( Rien à perdre rien à cirer)  
Tu me prends pour un con  
( Rien à foutre rien à glander )  
Mais j' t'en veux pas  
( Rien à vendre tout à donner )  
Regarde c' que j' fais pour toi_

- Alors finalement qu'est ce que j'en ai à foutre de tout ça, être avec toi ou pas. Je vais me taper Sakura et tout le monde sera content, tu sais bien que pour moi ça signifie rien du tout. Me ment pas, je sais que ça te touchera, ça te touchera autant que moi, mais c'est justement pour ça que je sais que je peux le faire parce que notre amour continuera d'exister. Dobe, toi aussi tu me prends souvent pour un con en disant que je suis trop idiot de vouloir me venger que ça sert à rien, que le mieux est de vivre heureux avec toi tous les jours. Alors m'en veux pas, me fait pas la gueule si je fais un gosse à Sakura, regarde je suis toujours là rien que pour toi…

_Pardonne moi de t' chanter ça_

Naruto voulu alors récupérer le micro, Sasuke voulait le garder, ils commencèrent alors à se battre, pour dire ce qu'ils avaient à dire tous les deux, montrer au monde entier que la connerie des gens ne les séparera jamais.

_Mais te dire je t'aime en beuglant ça passait pas _

Parce qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin eux de se crier des je t'aime à la figure, ils ne le savaient que trop bien, il n'y avait que les autres qui n'avaient rien compris, rien du tout. Les idiots.

_Si j'en suis là, j' l'ai fais pour toi _

Et ils se retrouvaient sur scène complètement bourré à se battre pour un micro, juste pour leur dire à eux, à tous ces gens dans cette salle à quel point ils s'aimaient, que tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était pour l'autre plus que pour eux même, et c'est pour ça qu'ils en étaient à se ridiculiser sur scène.

_Maintenant arrête de pleurer vient dans mes bras _

Et finalement le micro leur échappa des mains et chuta par terre, faisant claquer les hauts parleurs. Mais si les gens l'entendirent, Naruto et Sasuke ne le remarquaient déjà plus, s'étant tombé dans les bras et se serrant à s'en étouffer, pleurant à moitié surtout à cause de l'alcool.

_( Rien à perdre rien à cirer)  
Prends ton temps  
( Rien à foutre rien à glander )  
Dis pas non  
( Rien à vendre tout à donner )  
M'en veux pas regarde c' que j' fais pour toi  
( Rien à perdre rien à cirer)  
Tu me prends pour un con  
( Rien à foutre rien à glander )  
Mais j' t'en veux pas  
( Rien à vendre tout à donner )  
Regarde c' que j' fais pour toi _

Ils s'embrassèrent en plein milieu de la scène, ils s'embrassèrent comme si c'était la première fois. Et la foule s'insurgea et grinça des dents, parce qu'elle n'avait rien compris. Mais qu'est ce que les deux garçons pouvaient bien en avoir à faire, ils étaient déjà loin, dans un autre univers où l'amour ne se résumait pas à une histoire de pouvoir pour un village. Ils se donnaient tout et ne se demandaient rien…

_Rien à perdre rien à cirer  
Rien à foutre rien à glander  
Rien à vendre tout à donner  
Regarde c' que j' fais pour toi_

Rien à perdre rien à cirer  
Rien à foutre rien à glander  
Rien à vendre tout à donner  
Regarde c' que j' fais pour toi 

Finalement Sasuke vira Sakura, envoya chier les vieux du conseil, lui et Naruto se réinstallèrent ensemble. Les dents pouvaient bien grincer autant qu'elles le voulaient, qu'est ce que ça pouvait foutre franchement ? Les vieux pouvaient bien essayer de les séparer, ça ne fonctionnerait jamais. Ils rejetèrent ce monde qui ne voulait pas de leur amour et recommencèrent à vivre l'un pour l'autre…

- N'empêche Sasuke t'as vu tout ce que je fais pour toi ? J'ai nettoyé toute la maison alors que je déteste ça.

- Bah et alors t'as vu ce que je fais pour toi ? Je t'ai cuisiné les meilleurs ramens alors que c'est pas du tout ce que je préfère manger.

- Et moi t'as vu je t'ai enregistré ton émission préféré

- Je t'ai lavé tes vêtements sales

- Bah moi je t'ai acheté un cadeau

- Je t'offre toujours des fleurs

- Je te lave les cheveux même sans que tu me le demandes…

- Je te fais des bisous sans que tu me le demandes non plus…

- Ouais et moi…

- Chut… Je crois que c'est fini…

- Ah bon ?

Fin.

Sasuke : ………………………… 'Prend son kunai pour aller tuer les vieux du conseils d'avoir osé essayer de le coller avec Sakura'

Sakura : oh j'ai faillis finir avec Sasuke…

L'autatrice : même pas dans tes rêves…

Naruto : la fin est bizarre

L'autatrice : critique pas ma fin qui est un essaie…

Naruto : mais elle est bizarre

L'autatrice : mais c'est un essaie

Naruto : ça n'empêche pas qu'elle est bizarre

Prévert : bizarre, bizarre vous avez dit bizarre, comme c'est étrange.

L'autatrice : qu'est ce que tu fous là toi t'étais pas mort ?

Sasuke : la cinglée elle fait rentrer Prévert dans ses délires

L'autatrice : t'étais pas partie faire du décapitage de vieux cons toi ?

Sasuke : justement à ce propos tu peux me prêter ta batte ?

L'autatrice : hein ?

Sasuke : les kunai n'ont pas suffit, ils ont encore l'air trop vivant…

L'autatrice : oh… Ok… Tient… 'prête sa batte à sasuke', mais rend la moi intact où je te tue éhé …

Sasuke : ok, ok 'part, bruitage de tabassage, os qui craques, reviens tend une batte pleine de sang' tient

L'autatrice récupère la batte, regarde : oh j'aime bien la nouvelle déco, merci

Sasuke : de rien…

Naruto : n'empêche que la fin est bizarre…

'Blanc dans l'assemblé'


End file.
